ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Challenges
In order to unlock challenges, the first step is to defeat boss #58 Spiky Haired Guy. Tips : It is recommended that you have some NGU levels before trying most of these challenges (except the Basic one; that one's easy, and the No NGU one, cause NGUs are disabled there), and don't forget to spend EXP on some upgrades. Those things help a lot! As of 13-October-2018 there are currently 11 Challenge Modes: Basic Challenge: * Unlock Condition(s): Beat Boss 58 for the first time! * Challenge Description: Your number is reset to 1 and you must make your way back to boss 58 to complete the challenge. Nothing but your number is reset during this challenge, you keep all of your purchased EXP upgrades, NGU skills, Adventure stats etc. * Win Condition(s): Defeat Boss #58 * First Completion Reward(s): **+10% to all Adventure Stats * Reward(s) Each Completion: ** 300 EXP **500 AP **+2% Boost Recycle Chance **+ 1% to all Adventure Stats * Final Completion Reward(s): Unlocks Paralyze Skill for Adventure Mode * Number of Possible Completions: 25 * Restrictions: None! You can rebirth all you want, and do anything you can do! I'm so merciful. * Recommended Stats: None! probably best to not jump right into it when you unlock it give it a little time No Augmentations Challenge: * Unlock Condition(s): Defeat boss #75 * Challenge Description: A basic challenge with the added effect that you are unable to access the augmentations menu at any time during the challenge. * Win Condition(s): Defeat Boss #58 * First Completion Reward(s): **+10% Augmentation Leveling Speed * Reward(s) Each Completion: **1,000 EXP **5,000 AP **+5% to Total Augmentation Power * Final Completion Reward(s): Reduces Augmentation AND Augmentation Upgrade costs by 50% * Number of Possible Completions: 25 * Restrictions: The augmentations menu will be locked until you complete this challenge! Otherwise, everything else is available. * Recommended Stats: A decently high OS level for Wandoos as a backup for having no augments can help! 24 Hour Challenge: * Unlock Condition(s): Complete a Basic Challenge in under 24 hours! * Challenge Description: Your number is once again reset to 1 (just like the basic challenge) but you now must reach your target boss with a time restriction of 24 hours! * Win Condition(s): Defeat the Target Boss, starts at level 58, within 24 Hours. (+3 for each completion) * First Completion Reward(s): **+1 EXP whenever you defeat boss 24 or higher. * Reward(s) Each Completion: **400 AP **+2% EXP whenever you defeat boss 24 or higher (rounded down) (bonus also applies to Titans). * Final Completion Reward(s): N/A * Number of Possible Completions: 80 * Restrictions: No restrictions, other than the time limit. * Recommended Stats: The more the better! 100 Levels Challenge: * Unlock Condition(s): Gain 10 levels total in NGU * Challenge Description: You have 100 levels that you can gain at most from ALL menus, during each rebirth. Training levels and NGU levels are not affected by this. * Win Condition(s): Defeat Boss #58 * First Completion Reward(s): **Unlocks Boost Transformation. Use Q/W/E + Click on a boost to transform it into a Power/Toughness/Special Boost at the cost of lowering the boost by one tier. * Reward(s) Each Completion: **500 EXP **1,500 AP **+5% Permanent Wandoos Speed * Final Completion Reward(s): Removes Boost Transformation Cost. Also unlocks automatic boost transformation. * Number of Possible Completions: 20 * Restrictions: You can use anything you want, but the total number of levels gained from all features (except training and NGU) per rebirth is capped at 100. * Recommended Stats: High Energy and Magic caps/power. No Equipment Challenge: * Unlock Condition(s): Discover (NOT complete) every piece of the GRB set! * Challenge Description: Equipment helps you do everything better, so let's take that away from you. * Win Condition(s): Defeat Boss #66 * First Completion Reward(s): **Unlock AUTO BOOST. * Reward(s) Each Completion: **1,000 EXP **3,000 AP **-2.5% AUTO BOOST and AUTO MERGE time **+2 inventory slots. * Final Completion Reward(s): +10 inventory slots * Number of Possible Completions: 20 * Restrictions: ** No equipment bonuses for you! * Recommended Stats: Not sure, but if I were you I'd get a lot of Base Energy Power and Magic Power Troll Challenge: * Unlock Condition(s): Defeat Grand Corrupted Tree! * Challenge Description: You will fight me, 4G, as you climb up the bosses. Every so often I'm gonna mess with you in some way. Maybe I wipe all your augment progress. Maybe I disable Wandoos. Maybe I spam you with popups. But whatever I do, it'll be bad. * Win Condition(s): Defeat Boss #69 (+15 for each completion) * Completion 1 Reward(s) (beat boss 69, trolls every 120 seconds): **3x speed boost to Magic NGU! * Completion 2 Reward(s) (beat boss 84, trolls every 110 seconds): **A new accessory slot! *VERY GOOD THING* * Completion 3 Reward(s) (beat boss 99, trolls every 100 seconds): **Yggdrasil fruits can be upgraded to a max tier of 24! * Completion 4 Reward(s) (beat boss 114, trolls every 90 seconds): **A new beard slot! *ALSO VERY GOOD* * Completion 5 Reward(s) (beat boss 129, trolls every 85 seconds): **A new fruit: The Fruit of Numbers! * Completion 6 Reward(s) (beat boss 144, trolls every ?? seconds): **A new Blood Magic Ritual! * Completion 7 Reward(s) (beat boss 159, trolls every 75 seconds): **The Golden Beard! * Reward(s) Each Completion: **5,000 EXP **10,000 AP * Number of Possible Completions: 7 * Restrictions: Any shreds of sanity you have must be left at the door. Also, offline progress is disabled for this challenge. * Recommended Stats: Patience for the BS I'm about to subject you to. No Rebirth Challenge: * Unlock Condition(s): Defeat Jake From Accounting at least once! * Challenge Description: Man, aren't rebirths fun? I hate fun. NO. REBIRTHS. EVER! Your number is reset to 1 and you must reach the target boss without ever rebirthing. * Win Condition(s): Defeat Boss #35 (+1 per completion) * First Completion Reward(s): **+1 level to all dropped Titan loot. * Reward(s) Each Completion: **1,000 EXP **5,000 AP **-3 minutes to Titans Jake From Accounting and beyond. * Final Completion Reward(s): N/A * Number of Possible Completions: 50 * Restrictions: No rebirthing! * Recommended Stats: Anything and everything that helps boost your Attack and Defense directly. Laser Sword Challenge: * Unlock Condition(s): Make a 1/1 or better laser Sword! * Challenge Description: The augment guy Jensen wants a 2/2 Laser Sword Augmentation. Go make him one. Do that and he'll make your augmentations kick more ass. NOTE: YOU DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING RESET IN THIS CHALLENGE! It just performs a normal rebirth!(No Number reset) * Win Condition(s): Make a 2 / 2 Laser Sword. (+1 / +1 per completion) * Reward(s) Each Completion: **3,000 EXP **3,000 AP **Augment level for Milk and on will be raised to a higher power! Each completion will raise the bonus by 0.01 for milk, 0.02 for cannon, and so on down to Laser Sword * First Completion Reward(s): **Same bonus, but increases by 0.05! * Final Completion Reward(s):'''Same bonus, but increases by 0.05! * '''Number of Possible Completions: 20 * Restrictions: Absolutely nothing! * Recommended Stats: Enough to make the required level Laser Sword. Cmon, it's not that complicated. Blind Challenge: * Unlock Condition(s): Defeat UUG the Unmentionable! * Challenge Description: You will revert back to a NUMBER of 1, and make the climb back up to the target boss. But, oh no! Most of the of numbers displayed in the game are invisible now! Are you properly training? Did you set up your augs correctly? Are you even rebirthing to a higher or lower NUMBER? Better hope you can remember. * Win Condition(s): Defeat Boss #58 (+10 with each completion) * Reward(s) Each Completion: **2,500 EXP **3,000 AP **Items will take 1% less time to level up in the daycare! * First Completion Reward(s): **Items will take a bonus 5% less time to level up in the daycare! * Final Completion Reward(s):'''An extra daycare slot is unlocked! * '''Number of Possible Completions: 10 * Restrictions: Nothing is restricted, you're just blind as a bat! * Recommended Stats: A good memory and being able to do some mental math! No NGU Challenge * Unlock Conditions: Get at least 10,000 levels total from NGU * Challenge Description: You get no bonuses from NGU * Win Condition: Defeat Boss #58 (+10 for each completion) * Rewards Each Completion: ** 3000 EXP ** 3000 AP ** 5% boost to NGU speed * Number of Possible Completions: 10 * Restrictions: '''NGUs provide absolutely no bonuses! * '''Recommended Stats: '''Everything that isn't NGU! '''No Time Machine Challenge * Unlock Conditions: '''Unlock Gold Diggers! * '''Challenge Description: You're now poor. Good luck! * Win Condition: Defeat Boss #58 (+15 for each completion) * Rewards Each Completion: ** 2000 EXP ** 2000 AP ** +100% to your GPS * 5th Completion Reward: +1 Digger Slot * Number of Possible Completions: 10 * Restrictions: The Time Machine provides no GPS for you! * Recommended Stats: High adventure stats, high gold drop bonuses, anything that lets you make gold without the Time Machine! Category:Game Feature